role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Ribut
Ultraman Ribut (ウルトラマンリブット Urutoraman Ributto) is an Ultra and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Ribut is a neurotic, intelligent, quiet and opportunistic Ultra who is dedicated to knowledge, science and helping out others. He is good friends with Ultraman 80, who he considers to be a mentor figure of some sorts to him. History Debut: Burning Osaka: Belial and the Choju Rampage!! Ultraman Ribut made his first appearance when he appeared at Osaka along with Ultraman 80 to defend it from an army of Narutons that were attacking and swarming there. Before Ultraman Ribut could fight the Narutons however a shadow could be seen in the sky before then smashing into the ground, causing smoke to form. Out from the crater was none other the evil Ultraman Belial himself had arrived. Ultraman 80 was shocked by the presence of Belial; Belial then killed off the Narutons in the area. Then Barabas and Vakishim appeared to assist Ultraman Belial. Belial then ordered Vakishim and Barabas to attack 80 and Ribut; Barabas ran up to Ribut. Barabas ran up to Ultraman Ribut, swinging down his sword hand across, slashing him; Ribut staggered back. Barabas then swung down his spiky tail towards Ribut, to which Ribut used his Protean Shield to block the oncoming hit. But then luckily, Gomora and Eleking appeared to help the Ultras! Eleking shocked Barabas from behind and began to combat against him. Ribut then went over to do battle with Belial, crouching down and folding his arms into an "L", shooting his Ultra Beam at Belial. Belial locked the beam with his forearm, throwing it away and spin his battle nizer around and uppercuts Ribut with it, sending him in the air briefly. Ribut rolled over, and then performs a flipping kick against Ultraman Belial; but Belial then grabbed him by the legs and threw him asides a building. Belial then began to twist Ribut's leg to which Ribut fought back by then quickly shooting his Ribut Cutter at Belial's face to free him; causing smoke to come off his face. Belial then lifted Ribut and threw him away into multiple buildings. Later on in the battle, Ultraman Ribut then ran in and swung his battle rod against the back of Vakishim's head, to which Gomora uppercuts Vakishim as Ribut slammed his battle rod. Both attacks hit against Vakishim hard and then sent in hims crashing against the ground, making a crater and sending out a big blast of dirt and debris. Vakishim was defeated. Ultraman Belial then challenged Ultraman 80, Gomora, Ultraman Ribut and Eleking to come fight him. Gomora and Ultraman 80 charged first against Belial. During the climax of the fight, Belial grabbed 80 and flew in the air, choking him; Ribut flew in chasing after Belial and tried to free 80 by kicking Belial in the back, but Belial simply kicked back against Ribut, sending him crash-landing down to the ground. As he rose up, his color timer now flashing red and Gomora, Eleking and Ultraman 80 decided it'd be best to retreat for now; Ultraman Ribut then flew up in the air and took off for the time being. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Ribut made a cameo in the RP where he was seen training in the background, similar to Ultraman Boy, and TripGoji watched him briefly only then to walk aways. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Ribut made a cameo in the RP where Ultraman Xenon called on him, to which Ultraman Ribut was kind of annoyed on how the first Xenon talked about him was also about Vernonn. Fortunately for Xenon, he would find somebody to help him out.... Abilities & Arsenal * Galaxium Blaster: Ribut's personal Ultra Beam. He fires his Ultra Beam in an L position. Done after swirling his hands around each other. Can Destroy a monster in one hit. * Ribut Cutter: Like the original Ultraman, Ribut can fire rings of energy to cut apart his opponent. He does not use any specific action to create them. * Protean Shield: Ribut can erect a circular shield of blue energy to protect himself. Called as Dinding Pelindung (literally Wall Shield in English) in Ultraman Ribut's stage show debut performance. * Durable Net: He can fire a ray that can trap a monster in a sphere. Used on Halilintar before Ribut threw him into space. * Ribut Kick: He can do a powerful flying kick. * Ribut Flipping Kick: A powerful flipping kick. * Agility: Ribut is perhaps one of the most agile Ultra ever, being able to dodge enemy fire that he is running towards. He often performs jumps and flips and has excellent reaction time for something so massive as an Ultra. * Galaxy Ribut: A technique that is used in his stage show. He gather all of his energy and release it all at once to clear off the dark sky so that the sun light can reach Earth once again. * Battle Rod: A Bō weapon that Ribut can use for combat. * Flight: Ultraman Ribut can faster than a jet fighter. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Ultraman Ribut can only stay on Earth for 3 minutes. Trivia * Ribut is the first Ultra created for a foreign country besides America and Australia. He is thus the first Malaysian Ultra and the first Asian Ultra that is not from Japan. Technically, if Hanuman is included, he is the fourth foreign Ultra overall. * Ultraman Ribut is also the first Ultra to be presented fully in CGI animation. * He is incorrectly known as "Ultraman Storm" in some places. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Flying Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Earth Defender Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)